


Damn Near Perfect

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angsty., Dark, M/M, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-28
Updated: 2005-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was wondering what would happen if Wesley had been the one to stay behind and let Angelus out of the cage in The Cavalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Near Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

WARNINGS: non-con, dark, angsty.

Thanks to Kyrieane for the beta!

***

**ANGELUS**   
_Oh, come on, we all know it's for the best. Now you can go for the real prize. (walks toward Wes) Mm. Man, I'm telling ya... man, if I swung that way... Look at him— (whistles) all rugged and handsome and brains... man, he's damn near perfect._

**WESLEY**   
_Thank you._

**\- from Angel S4 "The Cavalry"**

 

***

"What if the spell doesn't last?"

"And what happens after a week, a month, a year? When will we know for sure the spell *will* last? Will you stay locked up forever?" Wesley retorted, stepping closer to the cage. "Angel, we need you."

Wesley unlocked the cage and stepped back, waiting for Angel to join him. He smiled the first real smile he'd had in months, when Angel finally did.

"You know, Wes, all those things I said . . . " Angel began, looking contrite.

"I know, Angel. You didn't mean them. It wasn't you. The others will understand as well."

"I did mean . . . I did mean some of them." Angel looked up then, directly into Wes' eyes.

"Oh."

"I meant what I said," Angel swallowed hard but continued, stepping forward and crowding Wesley up against the basement wall. "What I said about you. You being damn near perfect."

"Oh."

"And, that stuff about Lilah? I could smell her on you, and vice versa. And it was driving me crazy. Angelus, me, us."

"Oh."

"Wes," Angel groaned, then dipped his head down to take Wesley's lips in a fierce kiss.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Wesley's voice had fallen to a whisper, his eyes darting all around the empty room.

"God, Wes, I want you." Angel whispered, licking a trail down Wesley's jaw to his throat. "Fucking need you."

"I - you do?"

"Yes, please," Angel ground his erection against Wesley's, delighting in the fact that he'd managed to arouse and confuse all at once. "I know this is a really bad time, but I feel like I've been given a second chance, you know? And I don't want to blow it. Don't want to wait until this spell wears off and then something else happens, and something else. And then I'll never get to have you."

"H-have me?"

"Have you." Angel's hands were all over him, inside his shirt, rubbing at his nipples. His mouth pressed fiercely to Wesley's lips, his jaw, his throat. "Christ, I need to be inside you." Angel's hands were at his waist now, undoing the button of his jeans, and pulling at the denim.

"Angel, stop, we can't." Wesley's voice was breathless, his chest rising and falling as he gasped at the cool air rushing over his newly freed cock.

"Shh, Wes, I'll make it good, I promise." Angel was on his knees now, his cool lips taking in Wesley's erection.

"Oh, lord. _Angel_." Wesley couldn't help thrusting forward, couldn't help cupping the back of Angel's head and holding him steady so that he could push all the way to the back of the vampire's throat.

Wesley closed his eyes, trying to stave off his climax, but the feel of Angel's tight, wet throat swallowing around him was too much. He shouted, bucking his hips, surprised when Angel pulled away to let his spunk land in Angel's hand rather than the vampire's tongue.

"What?"

"My turn, now." Angel answered, nudging Wesley's knees further apart, pressing a slick finger against Wesley's hole.

" _Angel_ ," Wesley's eyes scanned the steps frantically, and then drifted up toward the camera. "Angel, god, anyone can see."

"Let them." Angel growled, the feel of Wesley's warmth against his fingers making him throb. "I'm so fucking hard right now, Wes."

"Yes, I - I can see that." Wesley gasped, working his ass back onto Angel's questing digits. 

"Gonna take you. Gonna have you. Fuck you so damn hard you won't even remember your name." Angel's pants were around his ankles now, his hand lubing the hard length of his cock with his own pre-come.

"Yes, Angel, hurry." Wesley was lost now, lost to the sensations that Angel brought out. He tugged at Angel's shoulders bringing the vampire close enough to kiss. Surprised when Angel's lips stayed for only the briefest of moments before moving onto his throat.

Wesley's prick had softened after his orgasm, but remained semi-erect. The feel of Angel's fingers pressing against the small nub inside of him enough to keep him half-hard.

And then Angel was inside of him, filling him and ramming against his prostate. Wesley's back was scraping against the hard wall, his legs wrapped around Angel's body. He could feel blood dripping down the crack of his ass where Angel's too thick cock had worn his flesh. But he didn't care. The pain was nearly obliterated by the pleasure he was feeling, and to know that Angel wanted him this much, wanted him so desperately, was amazing and unbelievable and glorious all at once.

"Yeah, Wes, ride my cock just like that. Fucking take me." Angel was groaning against him, and impossibly he could feel his balls tightening, another orgasm building at the base of his spine.

"Angel, oh, _god_ , Angel." Wesley closed his eyes as his cock throbbed between them. When he opened them again, his breath caught in his throat, hitching at the sight of Angel in front of him, game faced and snarling.

"The name's Angelus."

"Angelus? Oh, _Christ_." Wesley could do nothing but take the brutal fucking, and now that he knew the truth, he realized it had been exactly that the whole time. What he'd mistaken for passionate ardor, were just the desires, the whims of a demon.

"That's right." Angelus snickered, his fangs grazing the skin of Wesley's shoulder, his neck. "You're a sweet fucking ride, Wes." Angelus grinned at him. "Damn near perfect."

Then Angel, no Angelus, was coming inside of him and Wes could only take it. Angelus' cock was still pistoning in and out of him, his laughter ringing in Wesley's ears.

He felt strong fingers threading through his hair, a sharp tug and his lips were pressed firmly against the vampire's. Sharp fangs pierced his lips, making him bleed. Angelus' tongue darted out to collect all the coppery drops, licking at Wes' mouth until he was moaning. Hating himself for responding to the desire that coursed through him at the touch of Angelus' tongue against his own.

"Sweet fuckin' ride." Angelus repeated, smiling at him, and making Wesley's fear ratchet even higher. "Thanks."

And then Wesley's world went blank as Angelus cracked his skull against the wall and watched him slump to the ground.

THE END.


End file.
